


The Very First Time

by LadyDeBrief



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Inexperienced!Tony Stark, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Playboy!Steve Rogers, Virgin Tony Stark, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDeBrief/pseuds/LadyDeBrief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve introduces Tony to the art of the blow job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brandnewfashion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandnewfashion/gifts).



> for the loveliest brandnewfashion
> 
> because hell yah

Tony rips away from Steve's mouth and says breathlessly, "Okay, wait, here's the thing."

They're in Steve's bedroom after a meal during which neither of them had been able to focus, the lights down low. While Tony had gone to the bathroom, Steve had pulled out a few candles and set them on the bedside tables. It was a good idea, Tony's skin looks stunning in the warm glow of the candlelight.  
  
His lips are wet and flushed red and his pupils are huge, making his already dark and immense eyes fathomless. There's a faint flush visible across his cheekbones, shading his olive skin prettily and Steve wants to devour him completely.  
  
He makes himself step back. He wipes a hand over his mouth and tries to collect himself, to look at Tony and not just rake his gaze over his neck, his muscled shoulders—  
  
He realizes Tony is talking.

“—over this, I know, but I'm not sure you fully _comprehend_ the level of inexperience we're talking here, Steve.”

Steve catches Tony's face between his hands, a surge of affection going through him. “Tony, I think I understand well enough. You've never had sex. Is that in the ballpark?”

Tony flounders for a second. “Well, I mean, yeah, that's—that's the gist of it. But—”

“It's okay, Tony. We'll go slow. You can tell me to stop whenever, and actually, I insist on it. Only what you want to do. Okay?”

Tony's throat works a few times, his hands coming up to curl around Steve's wrists. “I... But, Steve, I don't even know how to give a blow job. That's like, sex 101.”

Steve chuckles and leans in to press a kiss to Tony's mouth. “I'm pretty sure sex 101 is learning what a penis is and masturbating for the first time, but okay. It's fine. I can teach you. Nothing we're gonna do is going to be rocket science.”

“I could do rocket science,” Tony mutters and Steve laughs again, louder this time. It pries a smile out of Tony.

“You can do this, too,” Steve assures him. “If that's what you want.”

“I mean, yes,” Tony says, and waves at his still-clothed body, at the tent he's pitching in his jeans. “Yes, I very much want. Want and able are very different things, Steve.”

“Not as different as you might think. What do you want to do first?”

Tony waves his hands between them. “Didn't we just go over this? Blow job? Sex 101? Or 102, whatever. I want to blow your brains out.”

Another surge of heat rolls through Steve, his skin prickling all over. Jesus, for a virgin Tony's a natural at dirty talk.

“Okay,” Steve says. Then he leans in and kisses Tony again. He kisses him until he's making soft, needy noises in the back of his throat, his fingers clenching rhythmically around handfuls of Steve's ass. He's taking Steve's lead, but he's not nearly as bad as he thinks. The squeezing is sending ripples of sensation up and down Steve's spine that are very distracting.

Tony looks dazed when Steve eventually pulls back. He takes Tony by the belt and walks backward until his legs hit the bed. Then he sits and looks up at Tony through his eyelashes.

Tony swallows hard.

“Good?” Steve asks and Tony nods quickly.

“Yes. Good. So good, you—god, look at you, you're—I didn't know it would be like this, that I'd feel—” Tony cuts off his own rambling and drags his eyes down Steve's chest to his groin, where his cock is straining painfully against his pants.

Tony sinks to his knees and Steve bites down on his lip, arousal pinging through him like electrified pinballs. Tony seems pleased with his reaction and he rubs his palms over Steve's thighs, eyeing the fly of his pants like he's trying to work out a difficult equation.

“Should I do it with my teeth?”

He leans in without waiting for an answer and Steve huffs a laugh, catching him by the shoulder. “No. That's something that sounds good in theory, but is less fun in practice. Your hands are fine.”

Tony gives him a dry look. “I'm not going for fine here, Steve. Blow your brains out remember?”

“Yeah,” Steve says, gone a little breathless. “I remember. We'll get there.”

In no time at this rate.

Tony gives him the side-eye, like he's not sure he wants to trust Steve to tell him what will be blow-his-brains-out worthy, kneading at the upper part of Steve's thighs long enough it starts to make him a little insane. Then he drags the zipper on Steve's jeans down and Steve breathes out, the ache easing a little with the pressure released.

“Hips up, so I can get these off,” Tony says, a furrow appearing between his eyes as he focuses intently on what he's doing. Steve's only ever seen him fix that level of attention on the things in his shop. It's a hell of a turn on.

Steve does as asked and lifts his hips so Tony can work his jeans and boxers down his thighs, which he does, gaze reverent and analytical, like he's committing Steve's body to memory. He hesitates for a second before running his hands up along the bared skin, thumbs teasing at the crease of Steve's legs.

“'m not kidding, Tony,” he says, breathing heavy. “You're already much better than you think.” Steve can't quite control his hips and he thrusts up jerkily when Tony runs his thumbs over the dip between his thigh and groin again.

Tony lifts his eyes, stares up at him. “Yeah? That's good?” He licks his lips, eyes darting over Steve's naked groin. “I'm in _sane_ ly turned on right now, but I also kind of want to piss myself. Can I just—can I start with my hands?”

Steve shudders at the idea of having Tony's callused hands on him and he nods, one sharp gesture. “Absolutely,” he breathes. But Tony doesn't do it right away. He rubs his hands over Steve's thighs again, then reaches up to trace the muscles on Steve's stomach with the tips of his fingers, watching with obvious fascination at the way they ripple and shift under his touch.

“You're excruciatingly hot, you know that?” he murmurs.

Steve huffs. “You're a looker yourself.”

Tony breaks into laughter and an embarrassed flush crawls down Steve's neck, spills over his shoulders. “God, the way you talk. It's fantastic. You're fantastic.” Tony's dark eyes glow as he says it, and it goes a long way in making Steve feel less foolish.

It's strange how Tony manages to make him feel so off-kilter. Steve can be the guy who charms anyone into his bed one second and the idiot who spills coffee down his front the next and Tony never makes him feel wrong, like he's fragments of a person the way he's felt sometimes in the past. He feels like all his disparate parts fit together when he's with Tony, and it's incredible; it's something he wants to hold onto.

Steve cups Tony's face between his hands, feels the scratch of his goatee on his palms, and lifts it to where he can kiss his mouth. Tony follows his cues, going along easily. He responds to Steve's kisses, but there's a delay, almost like he's so distracted by whatever it is Steve's doing that it takes him a second to reciprocate. It's beautiful.

Then, as he's lavishing Tony's bottom lip with attention, Tony slips a hand around his cock and Steve jerks, shocked, mouth opening on a gasp.

“Is that okay?” Tony breathes huskily into his mouth and Steve groans, bowing his head forward to rest his forehead against the crown of Tony's.

The sensation of Tony's hand dragging along his erection in a long, slow stroke scrambles Steve's brains. “Y-yeah,” he stutters out, “yeah, Tony it's—” He breaks off on another groan. There are callouses on the edges of Tony's fingers. “Jesus,” he chokes.

Tony's eyes gleam with pleasure. “Okay,” he says, and his voice is quiet, so quiet Steve thinks he's talking more to himself than he is to Steve. “Yeah. I can do this.” Then— _god—_ he licks his lips and dips his head down to wrap them around the head of Steve's cock.

There's no finesse in it, nothing tantalizing whatsoever in the movement, just curiosity and the experimental clasp of the wet heat of Tony's mouth and Steve still gurgles, arousal singing through him like a bolt of electricity. He can't believe Tony's doing this for the first time with _him._

Then Tony's teeth scrape across his shaft and Steve winces remembering he has a part to play in all this. “Careful,” he says, and reaches forward to curl a hand around the side of Tony's head, thumb brushing across his cheekbone. “Watch your teeth.”

Tony pulls off, the cool air on his wet cock making Steve shiver. “Shit, sorry,” he says, swiping the back of his wrist over his mouth.

Steve can't help the way he smiles at him, silly and fond. “It's fine. You didn't hurt me, you're learning.”

“I have no idea what I'm doing,” Tony admits, and aims a nonplussed look at Steve's cock in a way that's hilarious and adorable all at once.

“You're not supposed to,” Steve says, grinning. “Nobody does, the first time. Doesn't matter how much you read. It's still weird the first time.”

“Do you actually really remember your first time?” Tony asks, dry.

Steve huffs. “Of course I do. It's not something you tend to forget. Do you think you'll ever forget this?”

Tony's expression softens. “No.” Then he looks up at Steve again, drumming his fingers in an indiscernible pattern on Steve's thigh. “It was weird for you?”

“Unbelievably,” Steve says, and smiles at the memory. “My first time with a guy was when I was seventeen. I knew I wanted to do _something_ , but I didn't really know what, but I knew sucking dick was a thing, so.” He shrugs. “I went for it. I'm pretty sure most of the noises he made were confused, and he only got off because he was sixteen and had never had a mouth on his dick before.”

Tony's throat works, his gaze dropping apprehensively to Steve's lap.

“Hey,” Steve says gently, cupping his jaw. “This isn't gonna be like that. It's going to be great, Tony. You're going to be great. At least, if that's what you want.” He cards his fingers through Tony's hair. “We don't have to do anything if you don't want to.”

Tony huffs irritably and rolls his eyes. “I _know_. You've made that disclaimer about a thousand times. I've got it. I just—” His expression turns vulnerable for the blink of an eye. “I want it to be good for you, too.”

“ _Tony_ ,” Steve says and presses a firm kiss to his mouth. “It's already good for me, I promise. Trust me, an eager partner is at _least_ half the recipe.” When Tony continues to look dubious, he says sternly, “Hey, which of us is the experienced one here?”

Tony rolls his eyes again and grumbles, “Yeah, yeah, okay, fine. Let's do this.”

Ignoring the way it sounds like he's grimly preparing himself to do battle, Steve says, “Start again when you feel comfortable. Think about your teeth. A bump now and then can be good, but more than that is usually unpleasant. Just try sucking, licking, whatever you want. Don't think about porn. That's more for show than anything. Sometimes the best stuff doesn't look like much.”

“What's the best stuff?” Tony interrupts. “How do I do that?”

Steve smiles and leans down to kiss Tony's forehead. “Feel for it. Sex is kind of like playing hot or cold. You try something, and see how it's received. Is your partner hot, or cold? I'll be vocal, Tony, don't worry. If I like something you're doing, I'll let you know.”

That pries a little smile out of him. “You _are_ pretty opinionated.”

Steve grins. “See? Honestly, it's not as big a gap as you think, Tony. Every time you start with a new partner it's like starting from scratch. Maybe the last person you did it with liked it when you kissed their throat, maybe this person hates it. You grow a repertoire of things to try and you gain confidence, but that's pretty much the only advantage that you get from being experienced.” He's encouraged to see Tony nodding along.

“That...that makes sense. Okay.” His face sets with determination and Steve has to bite his cheek to keep from grinning outright. Tony looks up at him and this time his expression is playful, excited. “So this is just another experiment.”

“Yeah, that's it exactly,” Steve agrees, beaming.

“Lucky for you, I'm a _boss_ at experimenting,” Tony says and Steve laughs. The sound melts into a moan when Tony runs his hands up the insides of Steve's thighs, settling his hands so that his thumbs hook under Steve's balls. He's softened a little while they were talking, but the light brush of the callused pads of Tony's thumbs has him surging back to hardness in no time.

Steve lets out a shuddery sigh when Tony dips down and takes him in his mouth again. He's got his lips pulled over his teeth and Steve resists the urge to follow the motion when he starts sliding them along the length of his cock, slow, testing. “That's it,” he breathes. “That's good, that's real nice, Tony.”

Tony hums in response and it shudders all the way through Steve's body. His fingers clench in the sheets, breath catching. God, this is like the best kind of torture.

Tony hums again, pitching it lower this time, a satisfied, smug sound, and Steve's fingers dig in harder. His hips jolt forward slightly, out of his control and the head of his cock bumps the back of Tony's throat. “Oh god,” Steve chokes, then Tony's coughing, yanking back, his hand at his throat.

Steve tries desperately to clear his head. “Shit, did I—”

“Shut up, no, it just surprised me,” Tony says. His voice is husky and it gives Steve a thrill that goes over his skin like a faint breeze. Before he can reply, Tony is gripping the base of his cock loosely again, laying wet, open-mouthed kisses down the side.

Steve runs his fingers restlessly through Tony's hair because he has to do _something._ He'd told Tony to experiment and that's exactly what he's doing, trying various kinds of kisses, squeezing rhythmically at the base of Steve's cock, licking patterns and god knows what else into the sensitive skin and Steve hasn't had to _wait_ in he's not even sure how long. There are hints of things that feel incredible, just enough to make his mouth water before Tony's moving on to the next thing.

“Tony,” he groans after he moves from sucking in long, steady pulls to lapping delicately at the weeping head. His thighs are shaking with the effort of holding his hips in check and he feels feverish, maddeningly frustrated. “Tony, Jesus, _please_ ,” he begs. “I need—you gotta— Fuck.”

He wants to cry when Tony's mouth loses contact with his skin entirely. “It's incredible how good that word sounds coming out of your mouth, really, Steve.”

Steve laughs shakily. “Tony, please. You—you are driving me _insane._ Can you—the thing you did with your tongue while you were sucking earlier. Can you do that again? And don't, don't stop.” He's hypersensitive, stimulated beyond all reason and he knows it won't take more than a minute of that for him to lose it. And he needs to, god, he _needs_ to.

Tony rubs his thumb through the pre-come dripping down his shaft and Steve's mouth falls open, his hips arching up into the touch.

“This is, wow, so cool,” Tony says, something not unlike awe in his voice. “I love seeing you like this. This was me, I made you feel like this. That's incredible.”

It's sweet, and kindles something warm in Steve's chest that he's not sure how to categorize, but the sentiment is overshadowed by how desperate Steve is just to get off, finally. “If you don't finish me in the next minute, Tony, I'm going to do it myself.”

Tony huffs a laugh against his skin and that's enough to make him whimper, pressing his heels down into the floor, hips lifting off the bed. “Do you want me to swallow?” Tony asks and Steve shudders.

“Don't care, I don't, please, Tony—ah _hhaoh,_ fuck!”

He judders up into the wet heat of Tony's mouth when it reappears suddenly around his cock, and to his astonishment, Tony doesn't flinch back, just takes him in until Steve's sliding down the back of the roof of his mouth, cockhead touching the opening of his throat with Tony's tongue rolling against the underside. Tony bobs his head, up, down, up, the closest he's gotten to approximating fucking all night and Steve's cock is sliding against the ridged roof of his mouth when his orgasm finally, finally crests, pouring over him in a wave, and he arches back, mouth falling open in a long, low groan of satisfaction.

“Stop, stop,” he pants, when the continued presence of Tony's mouth goes from tingling pleasure to discomfort and Tony graciously withdraws, one hand patting Steve's hip. “Oh god,” he breathes. “Oh, wow, Tony.”

He hears rather than sees Tony's pleased smile because he can't seem to pry his eyes open just yet. “So, good, then?”

“Fucking amazing,” Steve assures him and the smug glow that radiates from the bed next to him makes him happy.

When he finally manages to get his eyes open, Tony is leaning over him with red, swollen lips stretched around a smile, his dark eyes dancing. There's a little bit of Steve's come in his goatee and his hair's a wreck. A surge of heat rolls through Steve just from the sight of him. He wants this, he wants this with Tony, for as long as he can have it, and that's a terrible, vulnerable thought for their first turn in the sack.

“I will strangle you if you make me wait that long every time,” Steve tells him seriously, hoping it's not the wrong thing to say, and Tony's grin just gets bigger.

“But you sound so good begging me to make you come.”

Steve growls, grabs a pillow from the top of the bed to smack him with and Tony laughs, a bright, beautiful peal that warms Steve from his toes.

“So when do I get some reciprocation?” Tony asks, hands roving impatiently up under the t-shirt Steve hadn't even managed to get out of.

“As soon as I can sit up, give me a minute, would you? You just succeeded in blowing my brain out my dick, I need a second.”

“But I want it _now_ ,” Tony protests and rolls his hips against Steve's. He makes a low, hungry noise, seeming surprised that that feels good and Steve's own dick gives a valiant effort to rejoin the festivities.

“Told you you'd be good,” Steve says, guiding Tony to straddle his thigh. Tony's face ends up pressed into his throat, his breaths hot and short against Steve's skin.

“Yeah,” he says breathlessly, “yeah, uh _hff,_ Steve. Oh. Oh, oh.”

“I've got you,” Steve murmurs and Tony moans, ragged, as Steve works his jeans down over his ass.

He's really going to enjoy showing Tony the ropes.


End file.
